


Dressing Down

by pqlaertes



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine dresses to be noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

Janine stepped through the door and Peter's eyes fell out of his head. Winston wolf whistled.

Ray: "Janine, out of engineering curiosity, what's holding that dress up?"

Her scarlet mouth close to his ear. He twitched, eyes wide.

 

Egon didn't dance at the New Years ball, but sat at the table with his eyes everywhere but her. "What . . . did she say, Ray?" he asked at last.

"Nothing. She said, 'Nothing.' "

 

Waking up, silky red hair spilled over his shoulder and the warmth of one bare thigh across his, was possibly the single most aesthetically pleasing experience of Egon Spengler's life.

 

 

=1998=


End file.
